


Fifteen Minutes

by lit103



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit103/pseuds/lit103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party like it's 1993.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

There were moments, that term, that they were civil. More than civil. Remus started looking forward to Snape’s monthly appearances in his office; tried to think up ways to make him stay. His record was the month of August: three minutes.

Then, in October, they were seated next to each other at Dumbledore’s birthday party. Remus decided to challenge himself. He spent the evening drinking mug after mug of mulled cider and trying unsuccessfully to make Snape laugh. He failed, of course. Snape didn’t even crack a smile. At the end of the night, he stood, inclined his head gravely at Remus, and swept out of the room without a backward glance.

The next day, Filius Flitwick seated himself next to Remus at breakfast.

“Ah, good morning, Remus!” he squeaked. “Pass the sausages? Thank you! Quite a party last night, wasn’t it?” he said cheerfully, taking a large bite. “Of course, Dumbledore’s always are. Sausage, Remus? They’re delicious.”

Remus winced and shook his head. Flitwick grinned and tipped him a huge wink. “Like I said, Dumbledore’s always are. But I think he outdid himself this time—that cider! Those satyrs! Even Severus stayed!”

“Stayed?” Remus asked.

“He _never_ stays,” Flitwick said, shaking his head and taking another big bite. “Always arrives precisely on time and leaves after exactly fifteen minutes. I think it’s written into his contract, or he wouldn’t come at all. But, like I said, that was quite the party. Are you sure you won’t have a sausage, Remus?”

Remus looked at the plate. The stack of sausages was sizzling gently. Suddenly, he realized how hungry he was.

“You know,” he said. “I think I _will_.”

Flitwick was right. They really were delicious.


End file.
